Crazy Devil Village
by ShinDragold
Summary: Ha? Ummm...ane gak pinter bikin summary T T pokoknye ni tentang kehidupan keluarga si setan jabrik  tau kan?  yang rada gajebo *plak!*
1. Chapter 1

Entah kenapa ane jadi ngetik fic Gaje ini T_T

Kalo garing sorry yaa T_T

* * *

Crazy Devil Village

By – Alexander S. Hartzwright

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata

Tapi, fanfic ini murni dari otakku :D, well beberapa joke sih..dari blog ehehehe...gomen-ne

Summary: Ha? Ummm...ane gak pinter bikin summary T_T pokoknye ni tentang kehidupan keluarga si setan jabrik (tau kan?) yang rada gajebo *plak!*

Setting : No More Amefuto! Selamat Datang di Kampung Deimon! (Entahlah...One shot atau nanti aku lanjutin...Bimbang saia T_T)

* * *

Di Suatu Kampung yang gak jelas asal-usulnya bahkan di peta duniapun tidak tampak

Hidup sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari setan, malaikat dan 2 orang manusia biasa

Sang ayah yaitu si setan bernama Hiruma, dia sosok ayah yang biasanya kagak pedulian, emosian, tapi perhatian walopun dia lebih perhatian ama senjata kesayangaannya, gara-gara ini kadang anaknya suka ngeberontak walopun dia anaknya. Hobinya adalah ngegosok pistolnya walopun jinnya gak bakalan keluar *plak!* maksudnya sampe kinclong gitu ama suka nge-judi padahal udah ketangkep hansip 13 kali

Lalu sang ibu yang tak lain adalah Mamori, dia sosok ibu yang caring banget ama keluarganye tapi kadang-kadang suka minta biaya satu kue sus kalo kagak bakalan jadi setan jadi-jadian kelakuannya. Hobinya adalah ngomelin suaminya ama makan kue sus

Sang anak pertama ato biasa di bilang anak sulung ialah Kotaro (whaat?), berhubung anak sulung, ni anak kadang-kadang rese kalo gak diturutin kemauannya suka nyerang pake ludah nya mau ke bapaknya kek mau ke orang lain juga. Hobinya yaitu dengan sok tahu ngejarin adiknya beragam bahasa padahal semuanya salah (dia nggak nyadar tapi tetep PD-PD aje) ama up to date tentang musik walopun ujung-ujungnya pada ngasal semua

Dan yang terakhir sang anak bungsu yaitu Sena (mulai GJ), anak bungsu ni polos banget apa aje diturutin cuman kalo mau disuruh pasti ada biayanye kayak emaknya, ni anak juga rada dodol apapun ilmu yang dia dapet langsung aje percaya. Hobinye dimarahin abang Kotaro ama di suruh-suruh dapet duit

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah (buset dah pasaran bgt) sang istri kehabisan bumbu dapur dan hendak menyuruh suaminya untuk membeli bumbu itu di toko

Mamori : Akaaangkuu...Sayangkuuu..tolong beliin kemiri atuh di warung mas Agoooon

Hiruma : Beuh...ogah ah

Mamori : Ih..Akang mah gitu

Hiruma : Yo wes...Yo wes...siiigh...

Dengan malas Hiruma keluar lalu terlihat Sena baru saja pulang dari sekolah

Hiruma : Nah..Kesempetan neh...Oi Sena! Dieu!

Sena : Hah? Kunaon Pa?

Hiruma : Beliin kemiri sono ke si Agon

Sena : Hah? Urang pan baru balik pa...kalo maksa seh...ada biayanya ehehehe...

Hiruma : Muke gile...gak ade duit-duit segale! Cepet beli sono!

Sena : Oooh..Tidak Biza...Duit dulu

Hiruma : Yaelah ni anak bikin senewen aje..gak gak gak

Sena : Oooh... Tidak biza...gak ada duit gak di bantuin

Hiruma : masih ngotot pula! Gak ada duit aye! Cepet dah beli sono! Ribet amat sih ente *logat campur gaje*

Sena : Oooh...tidak bizaa...kalo masih gak ngasih duit...urang bejakeun bapa teh geus molor jeung awewe ka ibu jeung ka saluruh kampung sia...*ngancem bapa sendiri o_o"*

Hiruma : Muke gile...ni anak memang nekat, lamun sia lain anak urang weh...geus beak sia ku aing *emosi* yeuh...*ngasih goceng ke Sena* (bisa ancur imej gue sebagae preman desa huh...rese banget dah ni anak)

Sena : Buset dah Cuma 5000, Eh pa sekarang teh jaman moderen 5000-mah okos 500 di dieu

Hiruma : Ni anak bener-bener dah *ngasih 50.000*

Sena : Nah..gitu kek...okelah aye beli dulu

Hiruma : Weits..tunggu dulu, atas bukti ape lu bilang gue tidur bareng cewe?

Sena : Jah...si bapa, pan kieu...pas bapa naek metromini di sebelah bapa teh cewe, nah si cewe teh molor di bahu bapa, geus kitu bapa teh mimilu molor oge...nah sama aje-kan tidur bareng cewe? *ngibrit ke luar*

Hiruma : ...BOCAH SIALAAAAAAAANNNN!

* * *

Suatu malam...

Mamori : KYAAAA! AKAANG PELAN-PELAN ATUUUH! AAAAAHH!

Hiruma : Yee...tahan aje dikit

Mamori : Atuh-...AAAAAHHH! JANGAN DISITU! AAAAHH! PELAANN!

Hiruma : Yee..udah akang bilang tahan aje dikit, mau yang lebih kasar?

Mamori : KYAAA! AAAAAAHHH! AKAAANGG!

Jeritan Mamori pun terdengar ke tetangganya Akaba...

Akaba: Fuu...ada apa dengan tetanggaku yang tercinta ini? Oohh...bulan berikanlah aku jawaban atas seruan itu...ooh bulaan *jreng~*

Lalu Akaba ke rumah Hiruma dengan bermaksud mengintip, terlihat bayangan laki-laki jangkung berambut jabrik sedang duduk dan menindih sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bayangan perempuan, bayangan laki-laki itu dikit demi sedikit maju dan mundur dengan hati-hati lalu...

Mamori : KYAAAA! AAAHH! Iya di situ Akang! AAAHH!

Hiruma : Nah...Akang pelan-pelan ye...

Mamori : I-iya kang...Ahh~...hhh~...terus kang~..teruuss~...

Hiruma : Bentar lagi nih...naah...

Mamori: hhh~...KYAA! JANGAN DISITU!

Hiruma : Ah? Oh iye iye maap...

Sementara itu...

Akaba : ...*membatu*

Akaba : OOOOH..wahai bulan yang menyinari seluruh penjuru alam ini...kenapa takdir itu begitu menyakitkaaann, begitu sakit sampai ke hatiku yang paling dalam...oh..bulaan *jreng* desahan penuh gairah itu serasa mencabik cabik hatiku yang lemah bagaikan bulu merpati ini...ooohh...bulaaannn *jreeng~*...bluk..*pingsan*

Hiruma merasa ada orang yang mengintip aktivitasnya bersama Mamori dia membuka jendela dan melihat sebuat mayat (?) terkapar bareng gitarnya, Hiruma hanya angkat bahu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya

Mamori : Ada apa kang?

Hiruma : Enggak darling... lanjutin lagi ye

Mamori : Iye kang...tapi pelan-pelan ye pijetnya..sakit

Hiruma : Iye iye...lagian..kenape bisa jatoh dari kamar mandi dar?

Mamori : biasa lah kang..kepeleset..eh malah kekilir ni kaki

Hiruma : Makanye...ati-ati, tapi sekarang udah baikan pan?

Mamori : Iye kang...makasih ya..

* * *

Suatu hari Kotaro pulang dari entah manatau...

Kotaro : Yo yo yo! Hey, Bapaku yang sedang murung, mukamu seperti belatung~

K to the E to the N to the A to the P to the A KENAPA! Bapa terlihat murung?

Hiruma : Buset dah...makan apa lo kemaren ? ngomong ampe di-eja kayak gitu lu TK bener-bener lulus ato kagak sih?

Kotaro : Yaelah...ni bapa gue atu jadul banget dah...ni namanya RAP! R-A-P!

Hiruma : Yo wes lah...Kumaha ceuk ente dah

Kotaro : Yah...si Bapa mah gak seru...

Lalu Kotaro masuk ke dalem sambil ngehampirin Sena

Kotaro : Yo ! Adekku yang bodoh kau terlihat seperti dodol

Sena : Waduh...ni kakak gue udah mulai gak waras...masa gue dodol? Gue pan manusia

Kotaro : Ahh..lo sama dodol-nya ma Bapa, neh...gue abis belajar bahasa tadi, denger ye..

Ditangkep polisi... Ka zhi doku aza ne

Orang edan... Ora na ta warase

Orang berbulu... Monyet ni ye

Tanda-tanda panuan... Yu gata gata

Obral besar... Takazhimura

Laper (sedikit)... Ka zhi kue aza

Laper (banget)... Sikate abizh deh

Mobil mogok... Akina soakne

Orang kurang ajar... Mu shi di karate

Baru gajian... Doku na ba nyake

Sena : Ooohh...hebat! hebat! *kagum*

Kotaro : Masih ada lagi neh...

Belom gajian... Tong pez ni ye

Belom mandi... Baw takse dapne

Bohong melulu... Tukan tepu

Cewek kece... Azhika di li hate

Cewek matre... Nicewe berate diong kose

Curigaan... Yakiniku dong

Ngeborong di mall... Ngabizhin doku aza ni

Pingin minggat... Kaburaza ah

Suka nyeleweng... Tak zhetie

Ibu hamil baring dipantai...kukira kura kura

Sena : Ooohh..*muka serius* Abang hebaat *prok prok*

Kotaro : Nah..kalo ini gue campur...

bahasa Jepangnya "kecopetan" ?  
_- Sakuku diraba kutakrasa_  
bahasa Indianya "bumbu dapur" ?  
_- Tumbar miri jahe_  
bahasa Mandarinnya "berbelok"?  
_- Nie Khung_

Bahasa Rusianya "tersenggol mobil"?  
_- Keseremvet Chevrolet_  
bahasa Jepangnya "nenek terbang"?  
_- Kukira takada_  
bahasa Mandarinnya "duduk tidak sopan"?  
_- Nhong Krong_  
bahasa Jepangnya "naik motor"?  
_- Suzuki kunaiki_

Sena : Waah...abang emang hebaat *prok prok*

* * *

Suatu hari ketika Kotaro di sekolahnya...

Marco adalah wali kelas Kotaro, dia tidak suka dengan Kotaro karena Ayahnya, Hiruma yang galak dan tukang palak, orang nya sangat mata duitan, Suatu hari Marco memaksa seluruh muridnya untuk melakukan foto bersama. Keesokan harinya, Marco membujuk seluruh muridnya untuk membeli foto yang telah ia cetak, tiap anak satu foto.

Marco : Anak-anak.. ini fotonya wajib beli ya.. satu anak satu foto.. satu fotonya 25.000.. Murah kan..

Murid : Enggaaak Pak guru…

Marco : Kenapa enggak.. Kemurahan yaa? Ya sudah.. Bapak naikin jadi 50.000 yaaaaa..

Murid : Kok malah makin mahal pak?

Marco : Kalian seharusnya membeli foto ini, mumpung seluruh teman kalian disini lengkap..

Murid : (Diam)

Marco : (Berpikir keras membujuk murid-muridnya agar mau membeli foto)

Marco : Foto ini akan memeberikan kenangan yang manis.. Suatu hari.. 20 tahun kemudian, ketika kalian sudah besar-besar dan melihat foto ini, saya yakin kalian akan senang..

Murid : (Ngacangin Pa Guru Marco balik ribut )

Marco : Coba bayangkan.. 20 tahun lagi saat kalian melihat foto ini, pasti kalian berkata,,, " Oh ini si Shin.. Sekarang dia udah jadi dokter",, " Ya Ampuun.. ini kan si Monta.. Sekarang dia jadi Artis sinetron",,,,, " Waahh.. ini si Taki sekarang jadi novelis",,,, " ini kan Kotaro.. Sekarang dia jadi sopir kopaja…"

Merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan gurunya Kotaro pun nyeletuk keras.

Kotaro : WAAHHH.. YANG INI PAK GURU MARCO.. SEKARANG SUDAH MENINGGAL..MEMBUSUK NERAKA, HANCUR DI TANAH KUBUR...

Murid : INNALILLAHII…..

* * *

**-=END (?) =-**

Huee...GJ sekali inii...yada yada yada yada *plak!*

**Segitu dari Saya :D**

**Budayakan Me-Review setelah Membaca Fic :D**

**Review anda sangatlah berarti!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mungkin ane lanjutin aje ya?

Yo wes lah...ni lanjutanya :D

* * *

Crazy Devil Village

By – Alexander S. Hartzwright

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata

Tapi, fanfic ini murni dari otakku :D, well beberapa joke sih..dari blog ehehehe...gomen-ne

Summary: Ha? Ummm...ane gak pinter bikin summary T_T pokoknye ni tentang kehidupan keluarga si setan jabrik (tau kan?) yang rada gajebo *plak!*

Setting : No More Amefuto! Selamat Datang di Kampung Deimon!

* * *

Setelah Istirahat, ketika Jam Pelajaran ke-2 (IPS) di sekolah Kotaro...

Marco : Kakei ke depan! Dimana letak Beijing?

Kakei : *maju sambil nunjuk kota Beijing di Cina* di sini pak...

Marco : Pinter..pinter...sekarang Monta ke depan! Di mana letak benua Australia?

Monta : *nunjuk Australia* err...disini bukan pak?

Marco : Tumben lo bener...sekarang Kotaro! Siapa penemu benua Australia?

Kotaro : Si Monta pak...

Marco : Bagus..bagus..sekarang kamu berdiri kedepan!

Suatu hari ketika Kotaro pulang sekolah...

Kotaro : Haaah...buset dah tu guru...kalo gak ade undang-undang udah gue bejek-bejek tu orang sampe mampus...huh..masa gue yang ganteng, hensem, semart, en biyutipul ini jadi supir kopaja? Ditambah lagi, toh bener si Monta yang nemu benua Australia dasar tolol tu Guru mata ijo!

Lalu dia melihat ada mayat di depan rumahnya...

Kotaro : Waduh...apaan nih? *ngedeketin mayatnya*

Kotaro : Buset dah...ni orang kenape molor di depan rumah gue?*nendang-nendang mayatnya*

Akaba : ...

Kotaro *mikir* kalo gue biarin aje ni orang tepar, bisa-bisa gue di anggep macem-macem lagi...duh..gawat ni, gue bawa aje dah ke rumah *bawa mayat akaba ke rumahnya* hah? Gitar? Buset dah ancur abis mendingan gue benerin aje, lumayan kalo dah bener bisa gue jual mahal ahihihihi...

Kotaro : *naro mayat ke sofa* *megang dahi mayatnya* buset dah dingin amat kayak es aje ni mayat, mungkin gue siram aer panas aje ye? Eh...jangan jangan...nanti gue kena perkara ngebunuh orang lagi...ahh...pake geliga babeh aje ye? Terus di selimutin sarung...nah...pinter kan gue? *lari ke kamar babehnya buat ngambil balsem, sarung, ama peci (emangnya mau kondangan pake peci? *plak!)*

"Kamar Babeh , di buka nyawa lo ilang!"

Kotaro : Trus gue peduli gitu? Eh? Gak di kunci..beuh..paling lagi sabung ayam tu aki-aki *mulai obrak-abrik kamar babehnya *

Kotaro : hah? Banyak banget botol disini err...miyak otak si Yamato, bukan...sum sum tulang rusuk si Mizumachi, bukan...minyak nyong-nyong, hah?...kulit kepala mas Shin, apa pula ini?...Balsem ..Nah! ni die...

Lalu Kotaro ngebalurin semua bagian tubuh Akaba aka si Mayat

Kotaro : kok belom sadar juge ye? Masa gue kasih napas buatan, bibir gue masih virgin ogah ah! Mending gue benerin aje ni gitar...

3 Jam kemudian...

Akaba : Ugh...dimanakah aku..? kenapa Jasmaniku begitu panas?...apakah api neraka sudah menghanguskanku sampai ke hatiku juga ?

Kotaro : Akhirnye bangun juga lo Raja tidur, ngapain lo tepar di depan rumah aye? Lo laper-kan? Tuh udah ane siapin sop ayam, makan dulu situ...perut kosong mampus ente...nah..tinggal senarnya doang...

Akaba : ...*ngambil sop ayamnya sambil makan tapi mata tetep gak lepas dari sosok yang membantunya*

Kotaro : Nah...udah selese...hah? ngapain lo liat-liat gue? Saking gantengnya gue lo gak bisa ngelepas pandangan? Wahahahahaha...*ketawa bangga*

Akaba : ...*naro mangkok bekas sop* *meluk Kotaro* Ohh..wahai manusia pembawa berkah..saya sebagai pangeran musik sangat berterima kasih...lo juga udah ngebenerin alat pemberi kebahagiaan gue...sebagai balasannya, akanku berikan jiwa dan ragaku kepada lo...*lepas peluk, ambil gitar* Gue Akaba, jika lo manggil gue, gue bakal ke sana dan ngebantu lo...sayonaraaa *keluar pintu dengan gaya yang sangaaat lebay seakan terbang lah*

Kotaro : *membatu* *mikir* Apes banget gue hari ini...pertama guru sialan itu, kedua gitar yang gue mau jual malah di ambil, ketiga gue malah jadi temenan ama ORANG GILA! Terus kliatannya gue bakalan di marahin ma babeh...mampus gue hari ini...hiks hiks

Nah...dari sini lah...Couple Akaba x Kotaro tercipta XD *plak! (ngaco banget)

* * *

Suatu Siang (?)..

Mamori : Akaaang..! lampu kamar mandi mati! Tolong benerin dong kaaang!

Hiruma : *lagi ngegosok-gosok machine gun* Lo kira aye PLN? Ogah!

Mamori : Ih...akang mah gitu!

Sesaat Kemudian

Mamori : Akaaaang...! Kran dapur rusak kang! Baju aye jadi basah ni..benerin dong!

Hiruma : Lo kira aye PAM? Ogah!

Mamori : *marah* AKAAANG!

Karena gak tahan omelan istrinya Hiruma kabur ke warung si Agon sambil nongkrong

2 jam kemudian, Hirumapun pulang, terlihat lampu kamar mandi dan kran dapur sudah di perbaiki, lalu Hirumapun bertanya kepada istrinya

Hiruma : Ayaaank...

Mamori : Ape kang?

Hiruma : Itu siape yang benerin kran ama lampu?

Mamori : pan gini...pas akang kabur ke warung si wewe gombel (baca : Agon) ada mas Taka lewat nah ane suruh buat benerin lampu ama kran tapi ada syaratnye

Hiruma : syarat apaan?

Mamori : kalo udah selese nanti di kasih roti ato senjate kesayangan akang, kalo gak sale yang kayak machine gun gede itu yang akang beli di amrik...

Hiruma : Lo kasih roti kaaaaan? IYA KAAAAANNN?

Mamori : Lo kira gue HOLLAND BAKERY ape?

Hiruma : &^%$^!^&%$

* * *

Suatu hari ketika Sena pulang sekolah...

Hiruma : buset dah..ntu bibir bagus banget ye?

Sena : apaan sih..garing banget babeh, malu nih aye..

Hiruma : ha? Pan elo pake baju...

Sena : Babeh Gaje ah! Tadi aye di ketawain ama temen sekelas beh!

Hiruma : ha? Emangnye kenape? Ngebuat orang ketawa dapet pahala atuh, kenapa ente jadi malu ceunah?

Sena : Pan gini beh...Bu Guru aye nanya ke aye...dimana letak London, aye pan gak tau dimana London jadi weh salah...

Hiruma : *fokus* Yaelah...elu sih teledor...yo wes, babeh bantu cariin London...emangnye lo taro dimane terakhir kali?

Sena : ...=="

* * *

Hiruma : Senaaaa! Sini!

Sena : Ape beh?

Hiruma : Pang meulikeun (trans : tolong beliin) peluru di warung si Rui!

Sena : Duit heula...(trans : Duit dulu)

Hiruma : Buset dah ni anak satu...*ngasih 5000*

Sena : Jah..si babeh..pan urang geus bere nyaho (trans : kan gue udah kasih tau) 5000 disini kayak 500 beeeeeehhh...

Hiruma : Kumaha ceuk ente dah caweh sia, lamun lain anak aing mah geus aing paehan sia (trans : Terserah lo dah, bawel lo, kalo bukan anak gue udah gue matiin lo) *ngasih 50000*

Sena : Nah..gitu dong *nyium-nyium duitnye* aye pergi dulu ye

Lalu Sena ke warung mas Rui tapi karena lagi tutup jadi ke warung mas Agon

Agon : *Angel face* nanti beli lagi yaaa...*ngeliat Sena* *Demon face* mau ngapain ente ke sini? *logat arab campur indo (ngaco banget)

Sena : Mas, jual peluru kagak?

Agon : Ane gak jual macam barang itu!

Sena : yo wes...

Sesaat kemudian...

Sena : Mas, jual peluru pistol kagak?

Agon : Udah ane bilang bocah sialan! Ane gak jual macam barang itu!

Sena : yo wes...

Sesaat Kemudian...

Sena : Mas, jual peluru kagak?

Agon : -piiiiiip- BAHLUL SEKALI ENTE NI! -piiiiiiiiip- -piiiiiiiiiiiip- -piiiiiip- UDAH ANE BILANG! ANE G-A-K GAK! JUAL MACAM BARAN ITU! SEKALI LAGI ENTE KE SINI ANE PAKU KAKI ENTE! ANE JAIT MULUT ENTE AMPE DARAH ENTE LUBER KEMANE-MANE! –piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-

Sena : yo wes...

Sesaat kemudian...(Sena gak kapok-kapok)

Agon : -piiiiiiiiiip- ENTE LAGI? NGAPAIN ENTE DI SINIII!

Sena : punya palu gak?

Agon : GAK!

Sena : punya paku gak?

Agon : GAK!

Sena : bisa ngejait gak?

Agon : GAK!

...

Sena : Mas, jual peluru kagak?

Agon :!#!$%#%#%!$!$

* * *

**-=END (?) =-**

Hueee...keliatannya makin garing aje ni FF T_T

**Segitu dari Saya :D**

**Budayakan Me-Review setelah Membaca Fic :D**

**Review anda sangatlah berarti!**


End file.
